


Благодарность    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Гамильтон»

by Dragonwolf256



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, George Washington is a doctor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwolf256/pseuds/Dragonwolf256
Summary: Вторая половина девятнадцатого века. Военный врач Джордж Вашингтон едва не оказывается обворован.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Благодарность    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Гамильтон»

Нос и щеки пощипывает от мороза, еще не успевшего пробраться под подбитый мехом плащ, потому что его шаг по-военному стремителен и уверен. Сегодня, кажется, все идет против него, но это кажется пустяком. По крайней мере, он говорит себе, что это все действительно мелкая нелепица, которая никак не испортит его жизнь в дальнейшем. У его коляски, в которой он обычно ездил к пациентам, сломались рессоры. Его старый друг Нельсон захромал на правую переднюю ногу, наверняка реагируя на промозглую погоду болями старой боевой травмы. И ему бы вызвать кэб, но он находит этот зимний день чудесным для прогулки. Свежей воздух полезен для здоровья, мороз закалит его, а движение разгонит странную стылость, которая засела в нем после того, как он вернулся с войны.

Темнеет рано, и на улице фонарщики уже зажигают первые фонари, а он возвращается от своего последнего пациента, разглядывая праздные витрины. До Рождества еще далеко, но ласковый свет лавок убаюкивает его, селит в душе радость, сравнимую с детским предвкушением рождественского чуда, безосновательную, но от этого не менее приятную. Природа дышит морозом, людей вокруг него все меньше, но отставного капитана фельдшерского корпуса при пехотном подразделении генерала Майлса, Джорджа Вашингтона, это волнует мало. Он наслаждается подступающим вечером, мягким снегом и тишиной.

Впоследствии, он сможет назвать этот вечер судьбоносным. А пока он слышит топот позади себя, тяжелое, хриплое дыхание. Он военный человек. Во время боевых действий мечтательность и такое промедление может стоить ему жизни, но он расслабился, обосновавшись на гражданке и ведя общую медицинскую практику. Поэтому не успевает среагировать на то, как бегущий сзади буквально тормозит об него, едва не сбивая с ног, проскальзывает под его плащ словно за шторку, прижимает к его ребрам нечто острое и шипит:

— Только рыпнись, и я прирежу тебя. Меня здесь нет, понял? Где твой кошелек?

Он запыхался, будто бежал гораздо дольше, чем нужно для того, чтобы нагнать неспешно идущего человека. Голос у его гипотетического убийцы молодой, почти детский, дает петуха, а рука, которой он сжимает острый предмет, дрожит так явно, что даже человеку невоенному ясно: это пустой блеф, и никакого намерения убивать у этого юноши нет.

Хотя, конечно, всегда существует момент внезапности, страх, ударивший в голову, и Джордж, совершенно не желающий так расстаться с жизнью, предпочитает выдержать паузу. Потому что это… очень нетипичный способ ограбления.

Тонкая, посиневшая от холода обшаривает его нагрудные карманы и карманы плаща, и Джордж не может не признать в этих действиях ловкость вора. Нападающий лбом притирается к нему, и, Боже Всемогущий, это действительно смешно. И Джордж больше не собирается тратить на это время.

Он прижимает руку нападавшего локтем, перехватывает, выворачивает, чувствуя, как он шипит и бьется, пытаясь ударить его другой рукой. На мостовую со звоном падает кусок стекла, которым Джорджу угрожали. Не выпуская руку вора, он дергает ее на себя, вынуждая сначала неловко впечататься ему в спину, а потом, наконец, показаться Джорджу на глаза.

Безусый юнец смотрит испуганно и зло, рычит, дергается, пытаясь освободиться. А потом моргает тупо, замирает, пристально в него вглядываясь.

— К-капитан Вашингтон?

У Джорджа хорошая память на лица. Он вглядывается в грязное лицо юноши и действительно узнает его.

Кажется, его фамилия – Гамильтон. Он умолял его разрешить ему отправиться с кораблем поддержки к берегам Пуэрто-Рико. Утверждал, что учится на врача, говорил, что он родился там и может помочь. Но у Джорджа был полный укомплектованный состав и абсолютное нежелание впутывать в войну еще одного ребенка.

Он отказал ему. Сказал отправляться домой.

Вот так встреча.

Сзади снова слышатся топот нескольких пар ног, свист полицейских свистков.  
Услышав их, его маленький вор бледнеет, смотрит Джорджу в глаза обреченно, сипит:

— Сдавайте сразу. Они меня с самого центра гонят, все равно дальше не убегу.

И опускает глаза в пол, будто все это просто детская шалость, а не покушение на чью-то жизнь. Они застыли в весьма неловкой позе, похожей на объятия, если бы не неестественно вывернутая рука юноши. Ситуация становится еще более смешной и неловкой, когда Джордж боком чувствует, как рычит живот его маленького нападающего. Он не может удержаться, фыркает, выпуская нервное напряжение, и видит, как стремительно краснеют шея и уши голодранца. Вот и мотив преступления.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, - окликает Джорджа полицейский издали. Он замедляет шаг, уверенный, что вор пойман, - благодарю за ваше содействие гражданскому порядку!

У Джорджа немного времени на раздумья. Любое преступление должно быть наказано со всей положенной строгостью, однако… Что выйдет из этого мальчика, если его домом на ближайшие пару лет станет карьер, на котором ему назначат исправительные работы? Ловкие руки хороши не только в воровстве, они высоко ценятся на операционном столе. Джордж не знает, что из этого выйдет, но он принимает решение.

Возможно, одна спасенная жизнь может цениться также высоко, как те, которые ему не удалось спасти в той войне.

Он оборачивается. И теперь просто деликатно придерживает мистера Гамильтона за поясницу, укрывая его плечи своим плащом.

— Прошу прощения? О чем вы, офицер?

Все в городе знают Джорджа Вашингтона. И незнакомый ему офицер вытягивается в струнку и козыряет ему по-военному. Теперь выглядит смущенным, зыркает на Гамильтона, выглядывающего из-под плаща Джорджа, мнется:

— Этот мальчишка, сэр, он замешан в нескольких мелких кражах. Только сегодня поднял на уши всю рыночную площадь. Ему светит каторга. Вряд ли этот оборванец сможет выплатить штраф. Благодарю вас за выполнение вашего гражданского долга!

Джордж вздыхает, смотрит на напряженного Гамильтона у него под рукой, качает головой.

— Награбленное еще у тебя?

Гамильтон моргает непонимающе. Также непонимающе кивает.

— Отлично. Отдай свои трофеи этому господину.

— Еще чего, да я лучше-

— Он все равно заберет их, если ты отправишься на каторгу. Будь благоразумен.

Он не отпускает Гамильтона, пока тот роется в своих обносках и выкладывает на ладони офицера, все еще растерянного и то и дело поглядывающего на Джорджа, все награбленное.

— Все, - огрызается Гамильтон, выкладывая карманные часы. И Джордж ему верит.

— От себя, уважаемый офицер…

— Офицер Брайт, сэр. Но вы же не думаете, что я могу отпустить этого грязного вора вот так?

— От себя, уважаемый офицер Брайт, я добавлю десять долларов стандартного штрафа.

— Но протокол-

— Вне протокола, офицер Брайт.

Выражение лица полицейского сменяется на понимающее, и он, стоит у него оказаться заветным деньгам, раскланивается с ними, благодарит за сотрудничество. И, пообещав вернуть краденное владельцам, отправляется восвояси.

Гамильтон диким взглядом провожает офицера, быстро переводит взгляд на Джорджа.

— Я не просил. Мне не нужно было! Если вы думаете теперь, что вы герой еще больше, чем были, то почему бы вам не пойти к черту, потому что теперь я еще и сдохну здесь в подворотне от голода и сучьего мороза. Как вам вообще пришло в голову дать взятку?

— Ты не умрешь, - спокойно говорит Джордж, игнорируя все остальное, чем зарабатывает очередной поток яркой, цветистой на выражения, полуругательной речи. Он перехватывает Гамильтона так, чтобы удобнее было идти, предупредительно крепко сжимает чужое запястье. Гамильтон шипит и дергается, но быстро обмякает и тащится следом. Не затыкаясь при этом не на мгновение.

Джордж Вашингтон – терпеливый человек. Он замедляет шаг, когда понимает, что руки у Гамильтона ледяные совсем, что он запинается через шаг и совсем перестал сопротивляться.

У Гамильтона синие губы, возмущенный взгляд и бравада, за которой прячется опасливый страх. Его руки дрожат и зубы мелко перестукивают.

У Гамильтона прохудившиеся штаны и куртка, открытое горло и наверняка промокшие ноги. И, кажется, он уже начал терять себя от голода и холода.

Джордж вздыхает. Делает шаг к Гамильтону, снова приобнимает за талию и накидывает на плечи плащ. Гамильтон осоловело моргает.

— Не спи. Мы скоро придём.

Джордж соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится ощущение отогревающегося и оживающего тела под боком.

Гамильтон молчит, наверняка безмерно утомленный, но он все еще вскидывается, чтобы посмотреть на Джорджа, а поймав его взгляд, глаз не опускает.

— И что дальше? – спрашивает он, пока Джордж отпирает дверь. Джорджу хотелось бы знать самому. Это правильный вопрос, и он берет паузу. Пропускает Александра в прихожую, закрывает за собой дверь. Тепло и уют дома окутывают его, и он мгновение просто наслаждается этим. И видит, как осторожно млеет Александр, все еще ожидая ответа.

— Ты вымоешься, поешь и отогреешься. А утром мы решим, что еще я могу для тебя сделать.

— Зачем это вам все?

— Потому что, возможно, я был не прав, когда не взял тебя с собой.

Гамильтон хмыкает:

— Вы помните. В любом случае, мне не нужна помощь из жалости. Я справлюсь сам.

— А если я дам тебе второй шанс доказать, что я был не прав?

Он смотрит на Джорджа внимательно. Слишком внимательно, будто оценивающе. Медленно кивает, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

— Это больше похоже на то, что меня заинтересует.

Экономка давно ушла домой, но, - Джордж готов молиться за эту женщину, - оставила ему пирог, прикрытый салфеткой, на кухонном столе.

Подготовленная вода давно остыла, но в доме тепло, так что ее температура вполне приемлемая для мытья, и Джордж идет ставить чайник, оставляя Александра в гостиной.

— Располагайся, - доброжелательно говорит он ему, ощущая на себе недоверчивый взгляд исподлобья.

— Александр.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Александр. Вы даже не спросили.

— Я помню твою фамилию, Гамильтон. Но, да, с моей стороны это упущение. А я-

— Я знаю, кто вы, капитан Вашингтон.

— Тогда я рад знакомству, мистер Гамильтон.

Джордж протягивает ему руку. Александр застывает на мгновение, будто взвешивает все «за» и «против», а потом жмет ее.

У него до сих пор ледяные пальцы.

— Ты можешь устроиться у камина, пока я закончу приготовления.

Александр падает у огня, оставляя за собой грязные лужи стаявшего со штанин снега. Он вытягивает дрожащие от озноба ладони, медленно шевелит непослушными обмерзшими пальцами и сипло выдыхает, расслабляя спину. Джордж, повернувшийся к нему спиной, возится с чайником.

Поверхность плиты еще теплая, угли в плите еще тлеют, а это значит, что для того, чтобы вода согрелась, понадобится относительно немного времени. Но и это будет непросительно долго для Александра, которого колотит даже у огня.

Джордж перебирает все возможные варианты в голове. Он не меценат, и хотел бы, чтобы Александр был в строю как можно скорее. Да и по общечеловеческим меркам он не может дать Александру заболеть, раз взял его под свою ответственность. Зимние болезни опасны. Они вытягивают из человека все соки, а этот юнец и так выглядит тщедушно.

— Гамильтон? Идем со мной.

— Можно просто «Александр», сэр. И, если позволите, я бы остался у огня.

— Если ты заметил, огонь не помогает тебе согреться. Потому что-

— Я знаю, сэр. У меня на лицо все симптомы переохлаждения. Я не чувствую пальцев, озноб не проходит, высокая сонливость, не могу с первой попытки коснуться пальцами кончика носа, так как я раскоординирован. И чтобы высказать все это, у меня уходят последние силы. Я тоже учился в медицинском колледже, сэр. Пусть и не получил диплома. Поэтому я прошу оставить меня у огня.

Джордж впечатлен. Александр четко анализирует свое состояние и выдает диагноз, несмотря на то, что его речь путанная и вялая. Он думает, что не ошибся, когда решил помочь Александру.

— Тогда ты наверняка знаешь, что помогает при переохлаждении.

— Привести человека в теплое помещение, избавить от одежды, которая может хранить холод, а затем, спустя некоторое время начать медленно растирать обмерзшие конечности. Медленно, потому что в другом случае возможно почернение кожи и ее дальнейшее отмирание.

Словно зазубренный урок отвечает Александр, пусть иногда делает большие паузы, морщит лоб, вспоминая слова.

— Но, сэр, у меня есть теория, что…

— Ты сам все знаешь, Александр. Идем в кабинет.

Гамильтон выглядит растерянно. Он с усилием поводит головой, ища, очевидно, точку опоры для того, чтобы встать, моргает заторможено и начинает копошиться, путаясь в собственных конечностях.

Так дело не пойдет. Джордж подходит, решительно просовывает Александру руки под подмышки, помогает встать. Александр пошатывается, вцепляется в рубашку Джорджа, чтобы избежать падения. Он выглядит напряженно и смущенно, и Джордж смягчается, подталкивает его вперед, страхуя от падения.

Кабинет встречает их запахом трав и порошков, тихим тиканьем часов. Александр устало опускается на кушетку. Он снова дрожит и обнимает себя руками, но понятливый и неожиданно послушный, стягивает свои обноски и бросает их прямо на пол.

Александр опасно худой. У него выпирают ребра и позвоночник, лопатки топорщатся обрезанными крыльями, острые локти привлекают внимание.

Джордж не замечает, как начинает рассматривать нагого Александра слишком пристально. Александр ловит его взгляд, вскидывает бровь, каркает хрипло: «что-то не так?», а у самого предательски розовеют шея и уши.

Джордж отказывается думать о том, что видит в таком Александре нечто по-нездоровому привлекательное. Он специально отворачивается, занятый подбором препарата. Открывает одну из пузатых стеклянных банок. Ему в нос ударяет острый перечный запах. Хорошо. Эта привезенная из Китая мазь отлично подойдет.

— Ложись, - командует он Александру, не поворачиваясь, слышит, как он копошится у него за спиной. Он сравнивает Александра, которого увидел впервые, там, на пристани, Александра, который прижимал к его боку кусок острого стекла, ершистого и агрессивного, и Александра нынешнего, послушного и молчаливого. Он надеется, что сытый и одомашненный, Александр найдет золотую середину между своими ипостасями.

— Я могу сам, - вяло подрывается Александр, когда видит в руках у Джорджа мазь, но тот только отмахивается от его назойливости.

— Исключено, молодой человек. Просто лежи спокойно.

Александр со стоном откидывается на изголовье, жмурится, будто ожидает боли.

Джордж зачерпывает ладонью мазь, распределяет ее по ладоням, деликатно прикасается к лодыжке Александра, отчего тот вздрагивает, кусает губу. Но у каждого свои реакции и свое прошлое, Джордж не имеет никакого права копаться в нем, поэтому игнорирует, все свое внимание сосредотачивая на работе. Ровно до того момента, пока не касается ступни Александра.

Он дергает пяткой, фыркает, обнажая свою маленькую слабость, и Джордж улыбается едва заметно и против воли.

— Лежи спокойно. Дай мне доделать мою работу.

— О, Боже, ха, просто- просто дайте мне самому закончить.

Джордж игнорирует просьбу. Будь у Александра больше сил, он бы наверняка отреагировал бурно. Но сейчас он просто дышит чаще и громче. Боится щекотки. Кто бы мог подумать.

К концу процедуры, разморенный пришедшим теплом, Александр дремлет на кушетке. Его ресницы подрагивают, он полностью обмякает и расслабляется. И Джордж считает кощунством будить его, но не может оставить его на ночь голодным. На плите как раз начинает насвистывать чайник.

Он мягко трогает Александра за плечо, побуждая открыть глаза, терпеливо ждет, когда Александр сфокусируется на нем:

— Идем, я накормлю тебя.

Одежда, которую Джордж приносит ему, курьезно велика Александру. Он закатывает рукава по локти, предусмотрительно не желая пропитать их мазью, и Джордж в который раз отмечает, что Александр совсем не глуп.

Тепло кухни, еда и горячий сладкий листовой чай, привезенный из Индии, окончательно морят Александра. Он начинает клевать носом прямо за столом, разговор о его прошлом, в котором он увиливал от прямых ответов слишком очевидно, затухает, и Джордж думает, что им обоим достаточно на сегодня.

Стоит ему встать со стула, Александр просыпается, пристально смотрит на Джорджа.

— Вы так и не ответили, сэр. Что я буду должен вам за вашу помощь.

Александр не благодарит. Не старается угодить. Он смотрит прямо, не собирается откладывать этот разговор на завтра, и Джордж понимает, что теперь точно не уйдет от ответа.

— Я предложу тебе работу ассистента. Считай это моим вкладом в своего работника.

— Вы подобрали меня с улицы, сэр. При всем уважении, откуда вы знаете, что меня вообще можно допускать до врачебной практики? Из-за того, что я правильно определил свой диагноз? Смешно.

Александр прав. И Джордж это понимает. Он ощущает некую растерянность, виной которой стала несвойственная ему импульсивность.

— Ты выпускник Королевского колледжа. Это уже-

— Два года. Мне не хватило денег закончить образование. Сэр.

— Завтра я опрошу тебя по всему базовому курсу. Ты точно отличишь скальпель от щипцов и сможешь перевязать рану.

— Если вам просто хотелось ручную, прикормленную содержанку, вы могли бы сказать сразу, сэр. Я очень ценю честность и прямоту в общении с другими людьми.

Джордж замирает. Как вообще Александру в голову могла прийти такая грешная мысль? Джордж хорошо контролирует свои эмоции, но его растерянность очевидна, и Александр небрежно жмет плечами:

— Не вы первый, кто предлагает, сэр. Я уже не удивляюсь.

Нет. На сегодня им обоим действительно достаточно. Им нужно отдохнуть и прийти в себя, чтобы завтра обсудить все здраво.

— Ляжешь на кушетке в кабинете. Завтра займемся гостевой спальней.

— Не боитесь, что я что-то украду ночью и уйду?

— Я вижу в тебе джентльмена, Александр. Так что искренне надеюсь, что ты не будешь этого делать.

Откровенно говоря, Джордж думает о том, что в таком состоянии Александр проспит до утра.

Он чертовки ошибается.

Отсутствие благодарности – плохая гордость.

Вот о чем думает Александр, проснувшись посреди ночи на кушетке в кабинете. Та череда событий, которая произошла сегодня – его удача, которую он, несмотря на весь свой характер, не может упустить.

Александр Гамильтон – не дурак. Он прекрасно понимает, что этот шанс может оказаться последним, что за него нужно вцепиться зубами и сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы в этом доме прижиться. Капитан Вашингтон – благородный человек. Его имя на слуху, он герой нескольких войн и официально, и по совести, потому что действительно делает все для того, чтобы спасти солдат.

Но Александр видел его взгляд сегодня. В нем не было и толики профессионализма врача, это была обычная плотская заинтересованность. И Александр должен быть благодарен Вашингтону за то, что он не воспользовался его слабостью, что никак не подтвердил свои желания вслух.

Он не сомневается в том, что сохранил базовые навыки врача. У него отличная память, он быстро учится, и, черт возьми, он не хочет ничего так же сильно, как хочет учиться. Но он должен быть уверен в том, что у него все под контролем.

Он чувствует себя лучше. Он мягко спрыгивает с кушетки, набрасывает на плечи рубашку, не застегивая ее, и, в одном исподнем, как можно тише выходит из комнаты. Дверь хозяйской спальни приоткрыта. Александр делает глубокий вдох, ощущая, как от нервозности подрагивают руки, и проходит внутрь.

Джордж спит мирно. Дышит спокойно, и мгновение Александр застывает в нерешительности, не уверенный, насколько большую ошибку он сейчас совершает. Всегда остается шанс того, что его выставят из дома на мороз, а может быть, и вовсе отдадут под суд, как мужеложца. Тогда петля станет для него единственно верным будущим.

Александр Гамильтон не глупый человек. Но последовательным и расчётливым он себя назвать не может.

Кровать прогибается под его весом. Александр сглатывает. Поднимает глаза на лицо Джорджа, до этого мирно спящего. Джордж Вашингтон смотрит на него недоуменно и слегка шалело.

— Какого черта, Александр? – хрипло говорит он, но Александр видит, а Джордж и не скрывает того, как разглядывает его голую грудь и плоский живот.

Преодолевая смущение и внезапное головокружение, Александр шепчет, надеясь, что это звучит хоть сколько-нибудь соблазнительно:

— Мне все еще холодно, мистер Вашингтон, сэр. Почему бы вам не согреть меня?

Он садится у Джорджа в ногах, облизывает губы, храбрится, потому что только так и умеет, мягко тянется вперед, ближе, дурея от странной вседозволенности.

Наконец, Джордж приходит в себя.

— Какого черта, Александр? – шепчет он, но не отталкивает его, и Александр считает это своей лично победой.

Он нервничает и грызет губы, но думает, что попытаться объясниться сейчас – хорошая идея.

— Я вижу, как вы смотрите на меня, я могу... сделать что-нибудь, - он подается вперед, и в этом движении очевидный намек, потому что он притирается к бедру Джорджа, смотрит в глаза, не отрываясь и нервно сглатывая.

Джордж не отвечает. Он тянет руку, проводить пальцами по лицу Александра.

В конце концов, Джордж Вашингтон тоже человек, и он не всегда может противостоять мимолетным слабостям.

Он притягивает Александра к себе, наваливается на него, теперь уже сам сидя на чужих бедрах, - невольно, он контролирует собственный вес, опираясь на пятки, - он видит, что Александр напряжен и испуган, и он стискивает зубы, дышит, пытаясь восстановить в себе ясность мысли.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что это грех, сынок?

— Не называйте меня так, когда мы в такой позе.

Джордж усмехается. Он проводит ладонью по выпирающим ребрам, заставляя Александра вздрогнуть, выдохнуть резче. Джорджу нравится его упорство, это тоже во многом говорит о характере Александра, и он, подыгрывая своему любопытству, касается увереннее. Кладет руку на впалый теплый живот, оглаживает большим пальцем трогательную впадину пупка, заставляя Александра корчиться, с усилием ведет ладонью вверх, к горлу, но останавливается на ключицах.

Александр смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, прислушивается к себе и к нему. Он не делает попыток вырваться, его ладони сжимают бедра Джорджа.

— Дыши, Александр, - с усмешкой говорит Джордж, нежно гладит костяшками шею, чувствуя, как разомлевший ранее, Александр под ним напрягается.

Все это очень трогательно. И несмотря на то, что Джордж Вашингтон просто человек, со своими желаниями и потребностями, он останавливается себя сейчас. Они оба не готовы. Александр может быть подвержен заблуждению о том, что это единственная возможность и дальше быть в его милости. К тому же, Джорджа, как врача, волнует техническая сторона вопроса.

Он чувствует под собой полувозбужденный член вздрагивающего Гамильтона, знает, что сам находится в таком же состоянии, и он делает медленный вздох, чтобы успокоить себя.

— Сэр? – Александр приподнимается на локтях, смотрит на него недоуменно, когда Джордж встает с его ног.

— Не сегодня, Александр. Это неразумно. Пойми меня правильно, я очень… заинтересован в тебе во всех смыслах. Но я не насильник.

— Вы не насильник, сэр. Я пришел сюда по своей воле.

— Ты скомпрометирован. Тебе было страшно.

— Вовсе нет! Откуда вы вообще-

— Ложись спать, Александр. Мы поговорим об этом утром.

Александр ерзает, хмурится, раздумывая, начать ли ему спор, но Джордж видит, как напряжение отпускает его плечи. Александр чувствует облегчение.

— Я останусь спать здесь,- вдруг говорит он, натягивает на себя одеяло и поворачивается к Джорджу спиной.

Джорджу нужно мгновение, чтобы обработать эту информацию.

— По тебе плачут розги, Александр, ты знаешь об этом?

— Вот завтра вы и займетесь моим воспитанием. А сейчас мне холодно.  
Джордж понимает, что не может противостоять этому тону.

Он касается привлекательной ямочки на спине Александра, тот сопит недовольно и забавно ежится, говорит:

— Тогда подвинься.

И ложится рядом, и притягивает к себе.

Сегодня он нашел кого-то более близкого, чем просто ассистента. Это Джордж Вашингтон понимает за мгновение до того, как проваливается в сон.


End file.
